Everlasting Flame
by KamariaAelfgar09
Summary: Sixty-eight years had gone by so quickly in the ancient warlock's eyes. Sixty-eight years of hardships and troubles, as well as smiles, memories and love. Sixty-eight years that were now drawing to a close for Magnus Bane's eighty-six-year-old husband. Character Death.


Everlasting Flame

_A Magnus and Alec story_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is the rightful owner of these characters and this world. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Sixty-eight years had gone by so quickly in the ancient warlock's eyes. Sixty-eight years of hardships and troubles, as well as smiles, memories and love. Sixty-eight years that were now drawing to a close for Magnus Bane's eighty-six-year-old husband.

Alexander Lightwood was much the same eighteen-year-old shadowhunter he fell in love with. The white sheets were a shade or two lighter than his aged skin, pulled up under his arms. His fine greyed hair was fanned out on his pillow, curling softly. The sharp line of his jaw had softened, the skin deeply wrinkled with laugh lines and age. His lips were pale but still thin and incredibly soft. His eyes were etched with lines showing the memories of many smiles. Even now, on his death bed, Alec's eyes were the iciest blue, the same shade that captured Magnus' attention all those years ago. Alec's wedding band glittered on the hand Magnus held, the fingers slender and bony.

"Magnus," Alec rasped his voice deep and slow.

"Yes, love?" The dark-haired warlock replied.

"Will you tell Izzy, Simon and Clary goodbye for me?"

"Of course." Magnus wasn't sure how much more poor Isabelle's heart could take. The prestigious Lightwood sister was now a white-haired woman who had put away her golden whip long ago. Simon, her immortal husband would hopefully be able to keep her afloat once her last brother passed.

"Will you give Max and the kids a kiss for me?"

Magnus struggled to keep his voice steady. "Of course, Alexander."

He would break the news to his son. Maxwell, their adopted mundane son was somewhere in the institute keeping his three children calm and quiet. Magnus' heart clenched painfully. The warlock could remember when they had just brought the boy home when he was only a few months old. Alec claimed the name Maxwell, in honour of his brother and Max became their very own. Magnus remembered when the small dark-haired child had chased a glamoured sprite around Central Park and had met the cute Verlac girl at a clave party. The young curious boy was now fully grown, ascended as a shadowhunter and married, with his own family. Magnus didn't know where the time went.

A withered hand brought him out of his memories with a single touch to his cheek. Magnus focused on his husband and the blue-eyed shadowhunter frowned. "Your eyes are so sad."

Magnus choked back the sob that threatened to burst from his dried lips.

Broken memories flooded his mind, torturing him with what he was soon going to lose. A flash of blue in a crowded party. A vow, broken and forgotten. A first kiss in front of many, determined and passionate. A seed of doubt and the heartbreak that followed. The clash of blades and the splash of blood. A passionate rejoining and a stronger bond. A ceremony, golden bands and exchanging promises. A child, a family and endless laughs. A love so delicate, yet so strong. Found, lost and rekindled, like an everlasting flame. Magnus would carry this light with him for the rest of his existence, never to forget the blue-eyed shadowhunter who touched his heart so deeply.

"Maggie," Alec whispered, so softly Magnus was surprised he heard him. "I'm going to go see Jace and Max, right?"

A tear escaped the corner of Magnus's eye before he could stop it. The warlock shook with silent sobs. "Y-yes, you are, love."

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know," Magnus croaked, tears slipping down his cheeks in a steady line.

"Don't cry, Magnus. Please don't cry. I'll watch you, up above, I'll watch you continue to live. I'll watch you mourn and I'll watch you take care of our family. I'll watch you find love again-"

"Never again, Alexander. Not ever again." The warlock squeezed his husband's hand tightly and Alec returned the grip for a long moment.

"Magnus," the dying shadowhunter whispered.

"I'm here," the warlock murmured, leaning close to his lover's pale face.

There was a long moment of silence before Alexander spoke again. His grip remained firm in Magnus' hand and his other hand slowly brushed away the salt tears staining the warlock's cheeks. "I..." Another long pause and Magnus' heart skipped a beat, fear nearly strangling him.

"Alec?" He asked softly, squeezing his shadowhunter's hand once more.

"I feel so light," the blue-eyed man murmured quietly. "I think my time is here."

Magnus clutched Alexander's hand like it was his life line. He didn't want to lose him.

"I love you, Magnus."

"Aku Cinta Kamu," Magnus said in reply, his lips trembling. The ancient warlock leaned over the shadowhunter and gently connected their lips. Alec still tasted as he always had, his lips soft and smooth.

They stayed connected like that for a long while. Magnus didn't know how much time had passed until he realized his was kissing a corpse. It was then that the cat-eyed man let his sorrow show and his tears to fall. Once he realized that his precious husband's hand was slack in his and Alexander's glacier gaze was flat and emotionless.

The ancient warlock poured out his heart, right next to that bed. Mourning the man who had torn down every single barrier and dug his roots so far into the eternal downworlder. Reminiscing on the sixty-eight years he spent creating memories that he prayed never faded. And clutching the everlasting flame that burned like a bright beacon of hope and love inside of him. The epic love story of a shadowhunter and a downworlder, had finally come to an end. Leaving it's eternal mark on Magnus Bane's immortal heart.


End file.
